1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label strip inserting device for a portable label printing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional label strip inserting device of a label printing machine, a label strip is inserted into the label printing machine by opening a large space for the label strip to pass between a label guide member, on one hand, and a platen and a feed wheel, on the other hand. The feed wheel has feed projections for label transferring. The label guide member is initially in contact with both the platen and the feed wheel. The guide member is separated from the platen and the feed wheel by opening a bottom cover on the labeler and lowering the platen which is connected to the cover. This creates that large space needed for insertion of a label strip. However, when the free or leading end of the label strip has been erroneously bent or folded, the inserted label strip may pass to the front portion of the machine at the printing head or to the rear portion of the machine at the rear side of the feed wheel, and reliable label strip insertion cannot always be expected.